


Snow Day

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville is shut down by a winter storm and Clark gives Lex an alternative to working from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. For those interested, there are a couple dozen stories under that tag on my LiveJournal that I haven't imported to AO3 yet.
> 
> Prompt from a list picked up somewhere a year or more ago was, _wearing pajamas all day_

The thick fall of snow was too much for the truck, which meant that he couldn't justify going into town or even over to Pete's without raising too many questions from his parents. The land line was down, the power out for at least another day while they waited for lines to be fixed. The generator was being prioritized for the livestock and heat in the house, which meant Clark was banned from the computer. 

His options were homework, reading, studying ahead for future homework, or baking with his mother. Sleeping in had not been an option, as Clark had gone outside to take care of the farm before his father could do it instead. After a nasty bout of flu, Jonathon was still recovering and Clark had woken up earlier and earlier each day to make sure his father didn't foolishly push himself back into illness.

So Martha had Jonathon helping in the kitchen, the better to keep an eye on her husband, and Clark had exhausted most of his available choices for entertainment. When Clark offered the idea, he didn't expect the response he got.

"It will be nice for Lex," Martha continued after her initial agreement, handing another bowl of ingredients to her husband to be mixed and stirred. "Otherwise, he's going to end up working a full day while everyone else in the county has a day off." She frowned, the worried, motherly draw to her eyebrows when she was concerned about Clark. "Goodness knows he probably already does that on the weekends and during holidays."

Jonathon scoffed. "I think we all know for a fact that Lex knows how to take time off." Clark and Martha both looked at him and his small smirk disappeared as he stepped back. "He was at the New Year's Party at the Talon!"

It might have been a good example, except Martha reminded him, "And he spent half the night looking over Lana's books and answering her questions about an expansion. When he wasn't fielding questions from Gabe or the Mayor or someone else about the plant."

"Okay," Jonathon concurred. He and Martha shared a long look while Clark stood by. Then Jonathon sighed and nodded. "Yes, Lex is a workaholic. And Clark is stir crazy, so we can solve two problems at once. Clark, go check on Lex. Be careful if any of the people that work there are present. They might have gotten trapped by the weather yesterday."

"Lex sent them home yesterday after school, when the roads were still passable." Clark had been sent home at the same time, despite just having arrived at the castle. His visit had been disappointingly short, but he couldn't refuse when everyone else had been dismissed at the same time, not without revealing that he'd had some hope of being trapped, alone, with Lex.

Clark wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, however, and he left the kitchen to get his coat before either of his parents could change their mind. He clapped his father on the shoulder, bussed his mother's cheek in a quick kiss. "Have fun," Martha said.

"Tell Lex to take a snow day for himself," Jonathon chimed in, uncharacteristically Lex-positive. That alone made Clark pause before running out the door, and he noticed his mother look speculatively at her husband. While Clark watched, Jonathon gave Martha a look that seemed very pointed and her expression cleared, then turned into a smile that--

Oh, oh no. "Bye, I love you!" Clark didn't wait for a response, and in fact made sure he put as much distance between himself and his parents as he could. His speed was hindered by the snowfall, but he could avoid leaving an obvious trail by dong long jumps and trusting the continuing snowfall to cover the tracks he did leave behind. He made his way to the mansion in that manner, then let himself take a straight line to the front door. He'd clear the steps and the path to the drive before he left and disguise his path that way.

He rang the bell, wishing that on top of helping him think through his actions and giving him all the assistance an alien teenager needed to stay hidden, that Lex had also given him a key to the front door. It was interesting that over the last year, it seemed like their relationship had reversed. Lex had gone from trying to draw Clark into his world to being drawn into Clark's. 

Maybe that was part of the reason why Clark felt like he'd gone from being chased by Lex to chasing. It was definitely the reason he felt safe in chasing, because with Lex already involved in all Clark's particular weirdness, he didn't have the fears and worries that had plagued him with Lana. 

The door opened, faster than Clark had expected but quickly enough that he didn't have time to question whether this was going to be the day. Lex's smile was immediate and warm. "Clark."

"Hey, Lex," Clark said in greeting. The older man stepped back and let the door open wide in invitation and Clark was quick to step inside so the door could be closed without letting in too much snow or cold. The daylight was muted by the storm and there weren't lights in the hall. Clark blamed his inattention on the dim light, because it wasn't until they were going into the brightness of Lex's office that Clark realized Lex wasn't in his usual slacks and shirt. His pajamas were a silky looking two piece in a deep purple. The top was collared and had buttons, with long sleeves. They were fitted as well as Lex's day clothes, which shouldn't have been a surprise, but Clark had never before had an opportunity to see how Lex dressed or undressed for bed. The night suit was a pleasant surprise, especially given that it was after nine.

The office was more in line with Clark's expectations. There was a mug by the computer on the desk and only the main lights in the center of the room and around the desk had been turned on. There was no fire in the fireplace, though the room was plenty warm enough without it. Clark didn't think on that too much, because he as pretty certain Lex's heating bills would make Clark's head spin. Ignorance was bliss. 

"If you'll give me a moment, Clark, I'll be right back." Lex had stayed at the door and he gestured vaguely.

It was some intuition rather than a real conscious thought that made Clark ask, "Are you going to change? Because you shouldn't do that."

Lex hesitated. "I shouldn't?" He canted his head toward Clark, and a sense of expectation hung around him.

"It's a snow day, Lex. The perfect opportunity to spend the day in your pajamas." He offered Lex a friendly smile, hoping it did not come across as predatory.

Lex started to drift into the office, a slow smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I can't very well stay in my pajamas while you are fully dressed, Clark." 

It could have been as simple as a friendly challenge, but Clark's heart started racing. "I don't have any pajamas here, Lex." He didn't want to refuse, but uncertainty had him in its grip.

Lex's drifting became a stalk as he moved directly toward Clark. "That's not quite true. I have seen what you wear to sleep. You're just wearing a few too many layers."

Maybe Clark had been wrong, maybe he was not the one doing the chasing after all. Then Lex passed by and headed toward the fireplace.

"I'll let you take care of that while I get a fire going. I think a snow day calls for it." Clark's disappointment held him firmly until Lex was bending over the fire place. "Snow day, sleepwear, fire, and cuddling, right?"

Oh. Clark took his coat off quickly and then bent over to work on his boots. He had a few more things he wanted to add to the agenda.


End file.
